Ghostly Howls
by SummerBummin
Summary: Police officers, Dornabolt and Lahar go to investigate a "ghost sighting" but the only ghost is their souls leaving their bodies when they find two moaning men fooling around in a graveyard. For day 2 of #ftlgbtales' event "when we take different paths" spooky tales short week! Prompt: making out in a graveyard! And more bc Lyon is naked and his hand is down Loke's pants


Doranbolt sighed as the report came in, he really hated Halloween.

It was just an excuse for a bunch of drunk people thinking they could do whatever they wanted because they were in a costume. The precinct holding cell was already full of people charged with vandalism, drunk and disorderly, public nudity, petty theft, you name it; one those idiots had done it, and almost all of them were drunk, high, or a combination of both.

His partner, Lahar, shut off the squad cars sirens as they came to a stop at their destination. The Margaret Town Cemetery.

The officers got out of the car, flashlights turned on and shining beams of light throughout the graveyard, skipping over tombstones and the flowers decorating them.

"Ahh... yes, "A breathy sound. "Right there."

Doranbolt and Lahar exchanged looks. Great. Another one of those.

Lahar motioned forwards with two fingers, his hand drifting to his belt, as he made his way towards the sound. Doranbolt followed his superior officer obediently, keeping his steps quiet. He was careful not to step on the flower or bump into the tomb stones, it was a respect for the dead. A respect the idiots fooling around in a graveyard didn't have.

A low moan sounded to the side, followed by heavy breaths, a different voice from the first. "Hmm. You're so good, Lyon. So good."

Lahar spun around the corner, flashlight aimed at the two forms rubbing against each other.

"Freeze! Hands off each other."

The two men didn't listen, not at all caring they now had an audience. The one with white hair had his hand down the other man's pants, and he was naked, covered head to toe in glitter and had a high collared vampire style cape over his shoulders. The other had auburn hair and green tinted glasses over his eyes. He was dressed as a werewolf with fuzzy ears adornments, a dog collar around his neck, and a tail attached to the open belt of his pants. He was also shirtless, but at least he wasn't stark naked like the glittering Edward wanna be.

Doranbolt stepped forwards, trying to stop them with the blinding beam of light he shined in their faces. "Take the hand out of his pants!" He ordered, in the most authoritative voice he could muster. The situation made that very difficult, so instead it came out in the tone of an exasperated parent.

"Don't worry officer," drawled the brunet, "there's plenty of me to go around." He punctuated his statement with a hip roll agaisnt his partner hand and a wink at the police men.

The naked man cocked an eyebrow, grin revealing the fake plastic vampire fangs in his mouth. "So you're saying you can go all night. I'll hold you to that, Loke."

"Loke?" Lahar ran his hand through his hair, messing up his signature ponytail with a sigh. "Not this guy again."

Dornabolt looked back at his partner with wide eyes. "You know this clown?"

"Actually I'm a werewolf." Loke corrected, he swiped a 'paw' at them. "Meow."

The naked man snorted. "Babe, your a wolf right now."

"Oh my bad," Loke cleared his throat. "Woof."

The officers ignored the exchange between the smashed law breakers, to busy with their own to pay much attention.

"Yeah I know him." Lahar looked up at the sky like; this guy again. "A couple months ago. Got into a bar fight for flirting with a couple, the boyfriend and the girlfriend." He informed Doranbolt, looking annoyed not just with the situation but life itself. Doranbolt couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he was hot under the collar, like a bird with ruffled feathers.

Loke snickered. "Oh yeah, I remember that. They were pissed."

"Wonder why?" Doranbolt muttered under his breath.

Trying to regain his composure, Lahar pushed up his glasses, standing straighter. "You're under arrest."

As if to sling in all back in their faces, the white haired man leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, (Doranbolt was just assuming here, it could be just a meaningless fling knowing guys like those), the kissed moved from the mouth, to the jaw, and down to the neck. Well he was dressed as a vampire.

"Oh, Lyon." Loke let out a throaty moan. "I get so hard when you bite me like."

"That's it." Doranbolt got out the handcuffs, they were resisting arrest and he really didn't want to watch anymore of this.

"Ooh handcuffs? Kinky." Loke grinned. The other man, Lyon, was too preoccupied with his 'biting' to notice.

"For gods sake." Lahar grabbed Lyon's shoulder, thrusting himself between them in an effort to separate the pair. They reeked of alcohol, sweat, dirt, and something that suspiciously smelled like weed.

Loke then grabbed Lahar's face and started kissing him. Lahar's eyes bulged behind his glasses, pure shock written across his face. All Doranbolt saw was red. His arm slung out, punching Loke across the face. "HANDS OFF CREEP!"

Loke fell to the ground, crying out as his shoulder rammed into a grave stone. So much for paying his respects, Doranbolt thought, annoyed with himself for lashing out.

Pain flared as a fist connected with his gut and Doranbolt let out an oomph of pain. "ONLY I CAN SLAP MY BOYFRIEND!" Lyon roared, delivering a surprisingly strong left hook. So I was right about them being boyfriends, Doranbolt's useless mind thought.

"-And that's just on the ass!" Lyon continued swinging, pure rage in his eyes. "This is a healthy relation ship you fuc-AAAAH." His body spasmed, and for a brief second Doranbolt was worried he was having a seizure. Then he saw Lahar, over Lyon shoulder, like a guardian angel with a taser in hand.

Lyon careened to the side, falling on top of Loke who looked like he didn't know whether to be pleased that an attractive guy fell into his lap, or to be angry that his boyfriend was tasered. Lyon groaned and tried to get up, but was hit over the back with a night stick, Lahar doesn't mess around.

Loke looked nervously up at the officers, their pissed forms towering over him. Doranbolt got out the hand cuffs again, unlocking them with a menacing snap.

Loke lifted his hands up in surrender, even though he'd been beaten he was still smirking. "Being restrained isn't usually my thing... but I'm still open to a three way with strong men like you."

Those handcuffs slapped on quick. Loke was shoved into a squad car and Doranbolt dumped Lyon's unconscious body into the seat next to him. To his credit Loke actually looked worried, reaching out to stroke through the man's silver locks with a tenderness not thought capable of a player like him.

Doranbolt probably should feel remorse but he was to angry right now. He slammed the door shut and marching to the passenger side door and yanking it open. Lahar was waiting in the drivers seat, keys already in the ignition.

Doranbolt ground his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the dashboard. "Let's just get these guys into a holding cell. Separate holding cells."

Lyon woke up to the sound of metallic hinges screeching as a door was thrust open, sending fluorescent light into the room that assaulted his poor eyes.

His vision cleared and he saw who was standing in the doorway. Lyon's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit, is right." Gray's eyes where like needles as he glared at his brother, arms crossed and lips in a thin line.

He tossed a bundle of clothes that smacked Lyon in the face, the man to hungover to have any hand-eye coordination.

"Get dressed, I'm driving you dumbasses home."

Lyon did as told, careful to avoid eye contact with Gray's icy stare. When he pulled the final piece of clothing over his head, a cotton sweater, Gray turned on his heel and left the cell, silently ordering Lyon to follow.

Outside Loke was sitting on a bench, also in a change of clothes, but for some reason he was still wearing the wolf ear headband. A cop stood over him, watching Loke carefully as if he might jump up and attack him.

The cop looked up at Gray as he approached. "You taking the furry?" He jabbed a finger at Loke who frowned and muttered, furry?

Gray coughed, "Yeah."

The cop side eyed him, good luck.

They all got in Gray's car, Lyon going for the passenger seat but decided otherwise when Gray gave him a look.

It was the most awkward car ride in Lyon's life. Gray was deathly silent and his passengers didn't dare speak. Instead they just sat in the back seat, sweating their asses off. Hopefully it wouldn't stain their matching twink and twunk underwear.

Then just as Lyon thought he was going to scream (out loud, there had already been plenty internal screaming), Gray's phone buzzed.

He answered it, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Oh hi Lucy. Yes, Loke is with me." Gray locked eyes with Loke in the rearview mirror. You're in for it now, buddy.

His arm twisted back to hand Loke the phone. Gray smirked. "Lucy wants to speak with you."

Face unnaturally pale, Loke slowly brought the phone up, careful to keep it a healthy distance from his ear. "Hey Lucy, how are you?"

Then Loke winced at the unearthly screeching that came out of the phone, so loud even Lyon could hear it. "LEO LOKE REGULUS WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING THE PHONE?!"

"Uh... I may have..." He visibly gulped. "...lost it?"

"You lost it." Lucy repeated, her tone dangerously flat.

Sweat trickled down Loke's forehead, his unoccupied hand clenching his knee, the knuckles flushing white. He looked to the car window, as if contemplating chucking the phone to avoid this conversation. "Y-yeah."

Lyon heard a deep inhale through the phone. The build up right before a storm. Loke looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

"YOU LOST IT? I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT KIND OF IMMATURE CHILD YOU ARE! FROLICKING AROUND IN THE NUDE! IN A GRAVEYARD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Lyon tried not to snort. He knew damn well what they had been thinking, the thought getting laid the most prevalent. But that reply would just make the situation ten times worse.

Lucy didn't give Loke a chance to answer. "The answer is you weren't thinking! This is what always happens. You get drunk, you get high and all the rational thought I assume you have goes out of your brain-" She ranted on and on, Loke sinking further into his seat as she ranted, he was like a balloon, each jab making him deflate further.

"And Lyon." The conversation suddenly turned on him and Lyon did not like it. His sweating started up again in full force, he really hoped he didn't have pit stains.

"Yes ma'am?" Lyon tried for politeness, a tactic to soothe the raging beast.

"I am very disappointed in you."

"Ooh, the disappointment card. Ouch." Amusement rolled of Gray in waves, so thick that you could cut through it with a knife.

Lucy started to list out her commandments, no room for argument, only obedience. "Both of you will be volunteering at the Food Bank with me as repentance."

"Yes Lucy." They said, to afraid to do anything but agree

"And you will also be writing an official apology letter to the police department."

"Yes Lucy." They parroted.

"And hand delivering it."

"Yes Lucy." They repeated themselves once more.

"Good." Lucy huff was audible through the phone speaker. "That will be all. I expect you to think smarter in the future." And with that she hung up.

Lyon let out a sigh of breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and Loke did the same. Lucy was one scary chick.

Gray smirked back at them as the phone was placed into his palm by shaky hands, as if it was a bomb that had just been disabled. "There's a reason we call her the blonde beast."

"No kidding." Lyon slumped against the seat, running a hand through his silver hair, sending up a cloud of glitter in its wake. Lyon hadn't gotten a chance to shower it off yet. He was still in his Edward state. Lyon looked over at Loke. Hello Jacob. There was no Bella, they're both gay. Technically they were bi and pan, but Lyon wasn't much of a label stickler. All he knew was that what they were was good, and what they were together was even better.

Lyon's thoughts must've been written across his face because Loke responded to the expressions in kind, his hand travelling across the seat and onto Lyon's thigh.

Lyon sucked in a breath, watching those nimble fingers crawl across his inner thigh, dancing up and down.

"What are you doing?" Lyon hissed. "We're already in so much trouble and-" he made a strangled sound, biting down on his lip to keep in a moan as Loke's hand cupped his groin, pressing in.

The sound didn't go unnoticed. Gray quirked an eyebrow, but the rear view mirror didn't give him a view of what was happening down below. Lyon stared straight ahead at the horizon line, his stomach sucked in and limbs frozen stuff until Gray's gaze was pointed back at the road.

Playing with people was an art form Loke had mastered long ago, Lyon didn't stand a chance. So he sat there, hands clenching the seat and nails digging into the leather. The fabric of his jeans a torture as Loke rubbed and rolled him, making the denim scrape against his electrified skin.

The car rumbled to a stop, and Loke paused his ministrations. They were home.

Gray got out the car, stepping onto the sidewalk, but Lyon refused to come out. He couldn't. Not with his current predicament thanks to Loke's handjob. Lyon just kept on getting deeper and deeper into a great heaping pile of shit. So much shit.

Then to add even more shit into the pile, Gray noticed they hadn't followed him and came back around to Lyon's door and thrusting it open. "What is taking so long?" He demanded.

Loke stealthily removed his hand from Lyon's pants and looked away whistling. Asshole.

"Um..." Lyon couldn't even form an excuse, he could only watch as Gray looked down and saw the bulge in brother's pants. His left eye twitched and a vein popped out of his forehead. The door slammed and Gray was marching away, steaming at the ears. "YOUR SLEEPING IN THE CAR TONIGHT!" The house door slammed shut behind him.

Lyon slowly turned around to glare at his boyfriend. "This is all your fault."

"Do you want me to stop?" The lil' shit even cocked an eyebrow as he said it.

Lyon's glare only intensified.

"Okay then." Loke turned around to leave, pulling on the door handle. It wouldn't open. Lyon tugged on it some more but the door stayed stubbornly shut. Gray had locked them in the car.

"Looks like we really are sleeping in the car tonight." Lyon stated dryly, folding his arms over his chest. Gray had installed child safety locks on his car after the 'incident' when an extremely motion sick Natsu had tried to jump out the moving vehicle. Gray called them his dumbass proof locks. Looks like it works.

"So..." Loke looked over at Lyon through his green tinted glasses. "Car sex?"

Lyon nodded his assent. "Car sex."

* * *

Bois just don't know when to quit. Gray is so done. Poor guy can't catch a break. Also don't piss off mom friend Lucy, she will mess you up.

This pairing is total crack but I've been in love with it ever since it was introduced. Two gorgeous guys being overly dramatic with each other and simultaneously making Gray's life expectancy go down, it a win win!

Thanks for reading! Once again make sure to leave comments! Their 90% of the reason I actually commit to writing something (the other 10% is for myself bc I'm lonely)


End file.
